


The Dark Shield

by AWolfWithRabies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Nightmares, Possessive Steve, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, broken tony, other things, steves a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWolfWithRabies/pseuds/AWolfWithRabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve's relationship was great until HYDRA shut down shield.<br/>Tony doesn't know why things have changed and doesn't know how to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is the Shield so Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Testing 1... 2.... 3... testing 1... 2... 3...  
> For warning I don't know what I'm doing

He tensed and spun himself. Dodging the on coming bullets that rained out before him. He ducked his head as he heard a large missile whizz past. He saw it fly above him and crash into a village he was running to save.

"NO!" He whined out as he ran faster.

The bullets getting louder chasing him from behind, they yelled loudly in a language he never could understand. This was all his fault, he could have stopped this! He saw the fire from a small hut in the village burn falling to the ground. The families were running scrambling away away away. He didn't know what to do didn't know how to stop the chaos rang down.

More missiles flew past this time reaching out further destroying more and more of the village. After all the bullets one finally hit their intended target. His calf was torn away from the impact. He let out a scream and fell the the ground. Close enough to the village now to feel the heat of the flames eating away at the buildings. He let out a yelp as another bullet pierced his shoulder. His scream rung though his lungs And his breathing shortened.  
They can't capture him again. He won't let it happen he would rather drop right now before everyone than be dragged back to the hell hole. His body shook when he thought of the water. He wouldn't last again he couldn't do it again not alone not without. Yinsen...

"TONY WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW! "

Who was that? Did he know that voice?

"TONY! "

Finally he shook himself closed his eyes from looking at the terrible destroyed village in front of him. And reopened them to he Steve leaning over him yelling and snaking his shoulders.

"Tony i know you don't have to wake up early tomorrow but everyone else does."

Tony's body was shaking no trembling with shock. Tears started falling as he realized he wasn't being forced to watch his weapons destroying buildings.

"You good now? Think you can sleep without screaming for more then a minute?"

Steve moved and laid back down back facing Tony.  
Tony couldn't answer he nodded his head and curled in on himself. Reaching out for Steve's warmth and sanity but was only greeted by Steve flipping back around to face Tony with his eyes shameful almost?

"Tony do you seriously need to go sleep on the couch? "

Tony opened his mouth he had planned on answering but Steve just grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the other side of their bed and used him feet to slide Tony of the bed.  
Tony barley got his feet on the ground breath still exhaling heavily. tony stood beside the bed for a couple more moments then in between his shaky breaths said  
"M'sorry Steve..... Steve can I try to sleep here again? I thin..."

"Tony. couch. Now."

more tears fell  
"M'Sorry"  
  
His body shook as it carried his body to the couch that sat in the living room. After searching for a blanket needing something to hold on to, he collapsed into it. He turned on the TV afraid he world be haunted if he shut his eyes again.


	2. Putting on the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the Morning After  
> Another day Another Mask

Tony didn’t sleep that night. He’s stayed up before and could do it again. He stopped himself from going in his workshop knowing it would just angry Steve even more.

_Steve…_  Everything had been going so great between them they both were happy together. Going on dates to the movies, walking through central park, eating ice cream while walking down the street showing the whole world that THIS IS MINE! by holding hands. But then Bucky came and HYDRA took Shield down in 72 hours it took a tole on all of them. That’s when the time they shared together stopped being fun and felt more forced.

They hadn’t gone on a real date since really.

Tony wanted Steve to talk to him to open up and tell him what was wrong but every time it would end with Steve yelling and freaking out towards Tony.

It didn’t start off as violence… the first time it happened Tony just got pissed and left to go outside. When Tony came back later in the night Steve apologized profusely. He began telling Tony how much he loved him and that sometimes Tony just pushed the wrong buttons and that’s why he exploded at him.

But tonight was different. Steve and Tony both have had their share of nightmares but the other would always wake the other up as soon as they realized and hold them until it passed. Tony didn’t know what happened tonight. He started blankly at the TV with pillows on his back and sides. His legs were curled up to his chest with a fuzzy Avengers blanket, that Phil left here, warped around his shoulders his hands holding the corners to pull it tight.

The TV flashed imagines but his eyes couldn’t focus on anything, his brain had a million things running through it, but mainly was screaming at him why? What had he done to make Steve feel this way? Why why why 

Tony let out a sign and let his body fall to the side, he legs still curled holding them close. He was so exhausted. He had been hiding away in his workshop trying to get the basic design for Steve’s new shield accessories. He wanted something that would let Steve’s shield come back to him much like Thor and his Hammer, but couldn’t work out the fine details.  He was hiding away in the shop for two days before Steve finally forced him back up to the bed.

Tony finally resisted fighting the sleep that pulled at him and closed his eyes. Jarvis dimmed the TV and next thing Tony noticed was the smell of Bacon hitting his nose.

 Tony struggled to sit up from the couch that was swallowing him. Bacon was good, that meant Steve was cooking breakfast that meant he wasn’t mad at Tony anymore. Even though he still wasn’t sure what he was mad about. He looked over the back of the couch to see Bruce standing in front of the kitchen, his stomach sunk. Clint was leant up against the island of the communal kitchen coffee in hand.

Clint’s eyes meet Tony’s. Clint just smiled as Tony just laid back down with a sigh.

“uh oh.. Is the famous Tony Stark sleeping on the couch?” he giggled playfully “What Steve kick you out of the bed?” 

Tony groaned loudly. He didn’t want to put on his mask today, but duty calls.

“Shut up Hawkie.”

Tony rolled off the couch and stood to realize he was only in his boxers. He had a minute of panic before he put on the ‘I knew I was only in my boxers and am proud of this body’ face. He strolled over to the guys in the kitchen, and went straight to the coffee.

“You must have really ticked him off to kick you out of the bedroom.” Bruce said as he flipped the bacon around. 

Tony just smiled and looked down at his coffee mug that was slowly filling to the brim. What was he supposed to say _I was having nightmare and panic attack and Steve got angry that I woke him up?_ No. He couldn’t, they wouldn’t really care anyways. 

Switching gears in this conversation Tony asked “What’s the special occasion for you cooking breakfast Brucey dear?”

“I was bored and Clint sent a request in early this morning.”

 

**_SOME OF US HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY_ **

 

Tony cringed as the memory came back…

“Where’d Steve go this morning?” Tony mummers then quickly looked up from his now full coffee and towards Clint.

“We went for a round, then he went up to Shield to finish some paper work.” Clint chugged his coffee and continued “Seriously what did you do that Steve didn’t even tell you when he left?”

Tony just shrugged “He always goes to Shield in the mornings.”

Bruce turned and placed fresh bacon still popping in front of Tony and Clint. “So why were you sleeping on the couch?" 

Tony shrugged again. “… Nothing I was just… I couldn’t sleep so I went to do some work on my tablet and passed out on the couch.”

He couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth... not until he talked to Steve.

 

Speaking of the devil, it emerged from the elevator. Strolling up sweat dripping from his face, he obviously ran all the way to Shield, he walked behind the group. “Well good afternoon to all.” He said with a smile on his face. Clint and Bruce both greeted him back with smiles and nods.  
  
Shit, what if Tony was over reacting about the whole thing? Steve could have had been having a nightmare to. Thats happened before Steve and Tony both wake up freaking out at the same time. Steve couldn't have meant it in his set mind. Couldn't have.

“Bacons fresh if you want some. I still have to make enough for Thor and Nat when they come back.” Bruce explained to Steve. "and Toast and eggs will be ready around 9"

Steve walked in between Clint and Tony and reached for some bacon. Tony tensed as he just continued to stare at his mug still full. Steve rubbed a hand up and down Tony’s bare back and leaned in to kiss Tony’s shoulder, lips greased from the bacon. Steve whispered in Tony’s ear but loud enough for everyone hear “Join me in the shower?”

Tony nodded his head. He couldn’t figure out if he was supposed to be mad at Steve or… he didn’t know. He was for the first time in a long time so confused. Steve pulled back and walked out towards the hallway to their bedroom. Tony caught a smile from Bruce as he backed away chugged some coffee setting down in the sink and followed after Steve.

 

Opening the bedroom door wasn’t a to pleasing of a sight. Steve was looking through Tony’s closest fluttering through the racks of clothes. Tony debated not opening the door anymore but Steve caught his eye over his shoulder muttered,

 

“First keep me up all night and now your whoring yourself out to the team? Jesus Tony get your shit together”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done did it  
> Enjoy! Suggestions on where to go or what you want to see shall be welcomed with warm arms. I have a set plot but things can be added  
> :-D


	3. Steve's Mask Is Bigger

**“First keep me up all night and now your whoring yourself out to the team?”**

Tony flinched at the word _whore_. He’s been called that many times by people in his past, but he and Steve where in a relationship and this was the first time he’s ever heard Steve even say whore… and it was towards him.

Tony shut the door behind him. “Steve what are yo-”   
  
“Tony just don’t even, put these on before you start kneeling for Clint.” Steve grabbed a shirt and pants and threw them at Tony.

“Wha.. what?” The clothes landed at the feet of Tony. “Steve? You kicked me out last night? You just left me while I was having a fucking panic attack” 

Steve exhaled “Fuck Tony your such a drama queen, I didn’t kick you out. I wanted you to get some air so you could calm down.” 

“No.. no you didn’t you sai-”  
  


“Tony you probably thought the ‘terrorist’” He fucking made air quotes “where saying tons of things. Now put those on.”  
  


Tony stared blankly at Steve, who still never even looked near Tony. Steve was to busy walking around gathering his things to shower.  
  


Tony just shrugged rubbing his face ”I thought we were taking a shower?”  
  


“I’m taking a shower. I just wanted to get you out of there before you cheated on me with the whole team. I can’t even trust you with my friends.”  
  


“Steve what are you talking about? You kicked me out in my boxers.”  
  


Steve finally turned to look at Tony who still hasn’t moved from when he threw the clothes at his feet.  
  


“Yeah Tony… what ever you want to tell yourself but just don’t confuse your fantasy world with the real one. Not all of us can pretend everything is alright like you can.”  
  


“Stop. what… what is going on?”  
  


Steve didn’t give Tony an answer. He just turned and walked into the bathroom, but didn’t shut the door behind him.

So Tony slowly followed after him.   
  


“Steve…”  
 

“Tony are you really that horny that you’re going to follow me into the shower?”

Steve turned the water on and stepped into the glass shower already filling with steam.  
 

Tony did not want to have anymore of this conversation Steve didn’t even want to listen to him. Why would he, he did always keep Steve up with his nightmares. Maybe Steve was just really tired and wanted to sleep. Pepper used to leave him and she would go sleep downstairs. But last night was no different from the other times he wakes up. Steve shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch because Tony can’t even sleep without having a nightmare. It only made sense that Tony left and Steve stayed.

“Well… I’m gonna go see how breakfast is doing.”

“No. Wash your hair in the sink and put the damn clothes on.”

Tony didn’t even answer he walked out of the steamy bathroom and went to the pile of clothes. It was Tony’s biggest Discount Tire sweatshirt that he got from a sponsorship dinner. Steve probably picked it just because it was so big... covered him more. He walked back into his closet grabbing a tank top. Then not wanting to anger Steve anymore, he slid the tank top and oversize sweatshirt over his head. Their was an old pair of his workshop jeans where on the ground as well. He slides those up and sat down on the edge of the bed while he put on some plain black socks.

  

Steve was already done doing his military five-minute shower as normal. He walked out with towel around his waist. He walked to his side of the closet and put on a pair of khakis pants and a short sleeve white shirt.

“Did you wash your hair? It still looks greasy.”

“Mm… no I just figured I’d take a shower after breakfast.”

Steve face palmed… he face palmed.

“Tony… you stink of the workshop and sweat. You don’t want to go out their smelling like that. What would the team think of you and you shouldn’t want to make that any worse.”

 

“kay.” Tony said in a small voice feelings not hurt but questioned. “Do you want me to shower or just…”

 

Steve sighed over Tony “Yes and make a quick.”

 

First Steve wants him to put on the clothes now he has to go back in the shower? Tony was so exhausted sleeping on the couch didn’t help. Like a robot in a manufacturer Tony undresses and stepped into the shower still wet from Steve’s shower. Did Steve just not want to shower with Tony? Is that why he didn’t want him in there? Did Steve think that he would just want to have sex and that always makes the military shower last longer. But Tony didn’t… well he normally wouldn’t turn it down but with today he would have just wanted to shower Steve off and ask what happened last night. Steve probably didn’t want to shower with Tony because he was embarrassed of Tony. What did he mean by saying that he doesn’t want to make it any worse? Was it bad? Did the team hate Tony and only put up with him to use the tower? Bruce and Clint were so set that Tony had done something wrong. Why did they automatically ask him what he did wrong?

Tony always never cared about what others thought about him, the media, public, government, military, hell even family he didn’t give two shits about what they thought about him. He knew who he was. But now he has a team and a family that he’s apart of. Of course he should care what they think of him. He’s never really cared about it but he’s so blind to it, so used to ignoring hateful comments. What if they were giving signs towards him? He’s such an idiot.

 

“Tony its 8:50 breakfast is probably already done.” Steve yelled over the roar of the shower and reached in shut the water off. Then walked out of the bathroom.

 

Tony sighed, he just finished washing off the soap so luckily he didn’t have anything left over. Tony quickly dried himself off, got redressed and walked out to see Steve reaching for the door handle. Steve waited until Tony was close enough to interlock his fingers with Tony’s and they walked out the door. Steve may have put on the mask outside the room, but Tony wasn’t going to now, he had too much on his mind. To much to think about.


	4. Breakfast Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing 1.. 2... 3... still   
> I'm still trying my best man...

Breakfast was just getting set down, steam rolling off the pancakes and bacon. Thor, Nat, and Clint were already sitting down filling their plates. Jane and Loki stood around the counter getting coffee. While Bruce was still flipping more pancakes.

  
Steve with Tony in hand made his way over to the table pulled a chair out across from Thor for Tony and then sat down beside him. Tony sat soaked from his shower still and mentally exhausted. In a ridiculously big sweat shirt and crappy jeans. While the rest of the group was dressed in business causal or in suit pants with a button up.

Thor broke the silence of the chewing mouths “Banner these are delightful! You must make these more often.”

Everyone hummed in agreement and finally everyone was sitting at the table. Steve reached out grabbed a plated threw three pancakes on it and a few slices of bacon and set it in front of Tony. Tony blinked and looked up at Steve. Steve’s eyebrows stood and nodded towards the plate, then he gathered a plate much larger in size for himself. 

Tony did not feel like eating, his head was aching and after the poor night of sleep on the couch he really just wanted to lie down.

“So Shield wants us all for a meeting this afternoon, kind of a what next and just need…” As Clint started talking Tony faded out. He picked up his fork as the Team discussed their plans for the day. He reached for the syrup and drowned his pancakes in it. He picked at the pancakes on his plate only eating a couple bites before. Drowning the bacon in the syrup. Not thoughts were running through his head. The back of his mind wandered on finishing up Steve’s shield recall device and Clint’s arrows still need to be tweaked before he can show Clint. His Veronica suit still needed to have reinforcements. Maybe he could convince Bruce to come in the lab and help him fix the errors in the armor Jarvis was still trying to figure out.

“Tony?”

He shook and looked up to see all eyes on him. They all stared back and started laughing.

“Were you even listening to anything?” Clint said in between his hearty laugh.

Tony crossed his arms and put them on the table and barred his head in the crook of his arm murmuring, “I have a lot on my mind.”

Everyone’s laughing slowed “So you’ll be free for movie night?”

Tony looked out of his arms to Steve. Steve Nodded and said “Yeah well be their. As long as Thor doesn’t pick out the movie again.” The whole group nodded and laughed as Steve patted Tony on the back and left his hand there.

“I’ll pick it out this time.” Nat said with a smile as she stood as she made a pile of empty plates and headed over to the kitchen. Every one piled their plates and glasses and started walking over to the kitchen. 

Tony still slouched over his meal as the team continued cleaning and picking up. Bruce was still digging in his meal.

“Hey, want to give me a hand with some calculations? I need a third pair of eyes on a project.” Tony said with a mouth full of bacon.

Bruce swallowed “Yeah I can tomorrow, we all should be busy with this Shield work today.” 

Tony looked to Steve, whose hand was still rubbing Tony’s back. “What does Shield have for me to do?”

Steve sighed “ahh I don’t think they have anything specific for you. Probably don’t need to come to the meeting.”

“Oh okay.”

“Unless you want to tag along so you can hack into their slide shows to show cat videos again? Meetings are a lot less formal with you.” Bruce said with a laugh as he finished his pancakes and got up towards the kitchen.

“So you don’t think I need to go to the meeting?”

“No you shouldn’t come.” _Shouldn’t?_ “Just go in your workshop till I come get you.”

Steve started piling his things and started to stand up before he crouched over Tony and whispered “Make sure you finish your plate before you go to the lab.” In a tone that didn’t sound too friendly.

Tony didn’t even get to react as Steve just followed Bruce out to the kitchen 

So their Tony sat alone at the huge table with cold pancakes to keep him company.   
  
“LET’s Move out group!” Tony heard Clint yell from the other room behind him.

“I’ll meet you guys down stairs let me say good bye to Tony.”   
  
Tony turned to sit side ways in his seat to see Steve hoping towards him.

  
“DON’T MAKE OUT TO LONG THE WORLD NEEDS YOU!”  Clint yelled as Tony heard the elevator doors shutting.

 

Steve smirked as he walked closer. Tony just puckered his lips with a smug smile. Steve closed the gap and bent down to capture Tony’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long Steve pulled away.

“Seriously eat all those pancakes.”

Tony nodded eyes dropping to the ground.

“Go be a good little genius and create some tech for the Avengers. I’ll come get you when were done.”

“Okay… When do you thin-”

“I don’t know we have a lot of stuff to figure out and plan.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to come?” 

“Tony no. This is going to be a serious meeting that is going to last hours. Don’t want to put you through something you couldn’t handle.”

“Well… call me if you need me.”

“Maybe… don’t wait by the phone, we will be pretty busy without you.”

 

Tony nodded and sighed.

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and skipped out again.

 

Tony turned to his cold pancakes and picked up the fork and started eating slowly.

The pancakes were cold and they probably would have been good if Tony had the appetite. Steve has been acting weird ever since Buckey showed up. Then Steve started going crazy trying to find him. He would leave for weeks straight just looking for him. Steve would scream at Tony yelling that he needed to search the cameras harder and if he was such a genius he should be able to make a program that would find Buckey. That was three months ago.

Tony since convinced Steve that Buckey needed to calm down and would show up when Buckey felt ready. Although Steve still is searching for the left over Hydra that tortured Buckey for years and won’t settle down. Tony used to be good at calming him down and making Steve understand, but it was getting harder and harder for Steve to understand. Tony finished his pancakes and sat back.

Loki was released from Shield after Thor found evidence that the Mind Stone was controlling him. That meant that the Avengers needed to find out who was controlling Loki while he was taking over Loki. Who also just recently moved into the tower. Actually that was the first time Loki ate with the group, he normally took food and hid in his room. Tony only had one conversation with him since, but maybe it was time he had another conversation with him.

“J?” 

“Yes Sir?”

“Who’s all here still”

“The Avenges are all currently at Shield, as are Jane and Loki.”

“What’s… why’s Loki at shield I thought they were done testing on him?" 

“He currently is in a therapy session, he is required to go weekly.” 

“Ahh…”

 

Tony grabbed his plate stood and went over to the kitchen to set his plate in the sink and pour himself the left over coffee and went down to the lab.

 

“Let me know when Loki gets back J.”


	5. Jarvis doesn't like the mask's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis Doesn't like the mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short but yah know classes...  
> SO this was supposed to be longer but my brain is in writing about Fight Club and how the masculinity so its not safe to write haha

Tony was down in the workshop mindlessly fixing Clint’s arrows so they didn’t send the shock out to early and miss their target. He had been down there for a couple hours before he started wandering back about Loki and the mind control. Loki had been controlled through the scepter and wasn’t acting on his own actions. But Steve didn’t seem reckless or out of his control. Only towards Tony did he really act up and different, towards everyone else he seemed normal, if not getting along better with them. It probably was Tony just aggravating Steve. Tony never did listen directly to his orders. Always found a way to get the job done but also defy Steve, but it wasn’t to aggravate Steve it was he thought of a better faster, possibly more dangerous and reckless, way to get it done. Still Tony wondered what happened specifically when he was sleeping last night. What would cause Steve to kick him out? Steve said he was telling him to go get air and calm down, but that was not how Tony remembered it. 

“Jarvis. Pull up the video feed from my bedroom… last night five minutes before I left.”

With out a word Jarvis pulled up the video, which all the sudden became really creepy of him that he had his room video still turned on. Of course the other Avengers didn’t have theirs on, but Tony was always cautious of his room before Steve stayed there.

The camera was in the far corner of the room beside the exiting door. Tony was laying still and Steve was on the other side of the bed snoring away. He waved his hand to fast forward the video.

“Play.” he said once he saw his sleeping self roll over and curl into a ball.

“No!” he heard himself yell and he flailing out of the ball his arms covering his face.

Steve sat up and wiped his face. He looked down at Tony.

“Tony wake up.” He heard Steve say in a tired voice.

The sleeping Tony just flipped over again and his legs fell on top of Steve’s. Steve looked down at the feet and punched Tony in the shoulder.

“Tony wake up”

“GaHH!!” Tony saw himself scream.

Tony’s hand went up to his shoulder and felt a bruise. That must have had been when he thought he was shot in the arm in the dream.

Steve pounded hard on Tony’s legs that were in Steve’s lap "TONY WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!"

"TONY! "

The Tony on the scream jerked awake and was looking around frantically.

Tony saw his sleepy self prop himself up on his elbows, still trying to figure out where he was.

"Tony I know you don't have to wake up early tomorrow but everyone else does."

The Tony on the monitor whipped the tears from his face, but his breathing was still erratic.

"You good now? Think you can sleep without screaming for more then a minute?"

Steve moved and lay back down with his back facing Tony.  
Tony watched as he saw himself reached out and grabbed Steve’s shoulder to scoot closer, but Steve turned quickly.

"Tony do you seriously need to go sleep on the couch?"

“M'sorry Steve... Ste-”

“Shut it down”

Tony spoke over his crying self on the hologram.

With his hand still on his shoulder, he pulled down the collar of his shirt to see a dark purple bruise he hadn’t noticed when he showered.

“Damn.” Steve has hit Tony before but never anything to leave a mark.

“Nothing appears to be broken in your shoulder, I would advise icing and putting as little pressure on your shoulder.”

“Thanks Doc, Its fine. I’m fine.”

Tony sat in the stool looking around the room unsure of what to think of the whole mess.

“Sir it appear Mister Rog-”

“I’m not taking dating advice from you Jarvis.”

“Certainly sir, But I sug-”

“Turn off the camera in my room…” Tony sighed and got up from his stool.


	6. Avenger shit mask

“Sir”

“Jay I’m serious.”

“sir I would in-“

“JARVIS I don’t want to hear a word about Steve and my relationship again. EVER.”

“Loki has arrived in the tower.” Jarvis said in a tone that seemed agitated.  
“Shall I send him down?”

“……No, I’ll just talk to him upstairs.”

Tony walked towards the lab elevator.

“Save it and we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

 

Tony left the workshop not really in the mood to talk to anyone. He really just wanted to get lost in his work and forget out the world for a while. But having a talk with Loki would clear up some questions in Tony’s head. Loki’s been under the mind stone and Thor knew that he wasn’t acting like himself. Tony stepped out of the elevator to see Loki sitting at the island in the kitchen sipping on tea while the oven was preheating.

 

“Whats for dinner?” Tony asked with ease as he strolled in the kitchen.

Loki looked up from his drink “Trying to perfect the cooking of a duck. The meat is so different than your chicken.”

“Duck huh? I thought you just magiced up all your food?”  Tony walked up to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

  
“I rather enjoy cooking, it interests me. Though I do magic up the ingredients.”

 

Shit how the hell do I bring up the mind stone? I did the conversation opener now what just start talking about the dark days of his life?

Loki got up and set a timer on the stove then walked out towards the balcony and took a set on a lawn chair.

Shit now I have to have another conversation opener. Tony sighed, grabbed his coffee and took a set next to Loki. The warm breeze was nice and the overcast didn’t make it to hot.

  
“What’s on your mind Stark?  You never follow me around unless you want to talk about magic or space.”

 

Tony smiled “I can’t just have a conversation with someone that lives in my home?” Tony laughed again but it was awkward and forced, he was pretty sure Loki knew. 

Loki didn’t even look at Tony he just kept his eyes on the skyline.

“So… I don’t know what I really want to ask. Which is weird for me.”

Loki gave no expression. “What is it?”

“Well Steve….” He stopped himself he didn’t know what he wanted to ask or even know.

“Steve he’s…” he tried again, but couldn’t bring himself to talk anymore. He was betraying Steve, tattling on him like a 2nd grader. Steve was fine it was Tony that needs the help. 

“Steve? What?” Loki said finally looking at Tony with a questioning look. 

“He—“

“TONY?” Tony jumped to alert when he heard Steve yelling from inside.

 

“On the balcony.” Tony yelled back.

Steve came running outside he stopped when he saw Tony sitting right beside Loki laid back in lawn chairs.

“Whu?... “ Steve started then shook his head. “Tony we need you on the field right now.”

“Oh is Avengers shit is going on?” Tony said getting up out of the chair.

 “Yes Avengers shit is going on. Come on.” Steve grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him back inside towards the elevator. Steve didn’t pull to hard until the elevator doors were shut. Steve’s grip tightened with every word “What. The. Hell. I told you to stay in the lab until I got you.”

  
“Ow Steve.” Tony said trying to pull away from the vise grip. “I as getting something to eat.”

“Tony I don’t need your lies. ” Steve let go of Tony and punched the metal wall beside him. “Three fucking hours you can’t handle that?”

“Steve I was talking a break…. What’s the emergency?”

“Save it.”

The elevator doors opened and Steve lead Tony out and towards Tony’s room of suits. “Go put your whore skin tight outfit on and a good suit.”

Tony stumbled and talked out to his closet to grab his underarmor outfit.

He walked out as the suit started assembling on his legs.   
“What’s the emergency? Where is everyone?”

“Some punks robbing a bank but they have hostages so we need the suit.”   


Tony did notice Steve said the suit and not him.

 

The suit flew him and Steve to the bank, which was right downtown. He set Steve down by the police chief and stood by. If the mind stone were controlling Steve would he still be doing all this Avengers stuff still? Maybe it was something else or maybe Steve was fine. Tony's mind drifted.  
  
“Clint, we need you to watch the back side.” Tony drifed again, why the hell were they dealing with a hostage wasn’t that the local police job? Call us when aliens are attacking or the world is in danger. 

“Okay ready?” 

Tony shook his head in the suit. Jarvis displayed Steve’s instructions on the helmet screen. Tony nodded.

The screen showed Tony’s directions to advance as close to the sidewall and wait for Nat's call.

“Nat do you have those hostages clear?”

The bank was surrounded by police the only opening to the brick building from the street was a tall glass door.

“What are their demands?” Tony asked.

“Shhh! What’s that Nat?” Did Steve just fucking shush me?

“Alright me and Tony will make our way over.” Steve said as he started walking around to the outside wall.

 

“It seems Nat is on the inside with the hostages. She snuck in through the vents and is gathering up the hostages.” Jarvis informed Tony. “The robbers are all downstairs demanding the police to let them walk or they are going to blow up the hostages, although it appears to be a empty threat as I detect no explosives in the building.”

  
Tony and Steve walked around to the outside and snaked along the wall.   
“Nat has a vent that she’ll guide them out one by one without the robbers even knowing.” 

Just as Steve said one by one heads started appearing four stories up. Tony would fly up and carry them down to Steve who would guide them away Nat was the last one.   
“Idoits left them in a closet locking the outside door thinking they would stay.” Nat said laughing.

Steve came rushing back “Okay Clint what’s the status of the robbers?”

Tony just realized he wasn’t getting the feed from Nat or Clint in his earpiece. Why wasn’t it going through? He messed around on Jarvis’s screen to understand what their signals were doing.

 

“Tony me and you are going on the inside through the vents, we’ll take them out one by one.”

Steve said and jumped up into the vents.

 

Jarvis spoke again “According to police radio’s they are threating to explode the hostages if they don’t step back.”

 

Tony nodded and flew them up to the vent. Tony and Steve were inside the small room.   
“Ready?” Steve asked.

“Yeah what’s the plan? Just destroy everything and everyone?” Steve gave Tony a weird look. “Clint on your go.”

Steve pointed at the handle of the door and nodded to Tony aimed his repulsors at the door.

 

Then suddenly the mood dropped. Steve looked from Tony to the vent and dove out through the vent in a single dive.

 

“St-?” was the only sound tony got out before he was thrown into the air.

A fiery smoke lifted the suit and crashed him into the wall. He passed through the wall and moved through the air and for a moment Tony was floating without any repulsors. His arms flew out to catch himself, the body reaction. Tony was blinded until he heard a CRACK.  A blinding pain when his head hit concrete. Bricks feel beside his head, one hit a leg and then Tony blacked out when pressure punched the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd it go?   
> I know a lot of you have questions... I may or may not spoil i'm not sure yet hehehe  
> Ignore the mistakes I realize I suck at grammar
> 
> Comments are appreciated and welcomed with warm arms


	7. Hospital Mask

Tony awoke to the sound of a consistent beeping. Oh shit Steve’s alarm is going off better get ready before he comes back. Tony sat forward open his eyes in a rush. He jerked when he realized he wasn’t in fact in his room. He looked around to see what looked like the inside of a hospital. He whipped around to his other side to see Bruce leaning over to him. Bruce was talking to him, he could see his lips moving but he couldn’t hear him. Tony blinked a few times his heart pounding against his chest trying to escape him. His ears strained to hear Bruce but ringing was surrounding him, suffocating him.

 “Tony you feeling okay? Calm down don’t breath so hard. Tony? Tony?” Bruce put a hand on tony.

Tony heard Bruce but it was muffled and the room was spinning. Tony went to point to his ear, but his arm was stopped. He quickly looked down to see his arm in a huge white cast. He looked like Bruce like a child would to a guard when their lost.

  
“I can barley hear you.”

“It’s okay Tony calm down. You took quite a hit.”

“Where… where I’m i?”

Tony saw Bruces lips move but a wave of pain flew over him and the ringing turned up.  
He cringed and yelled “Where?” 

“Shield Hospital. Tony sit back.”

Tony realized he was tensing and laid back down on the bed. Once the ringing and his head stopped spinning he asked Bruce.

“Can you Sit… Sit the bed up.”

Bruce reached for the remote beside Tony and leaned the bed forward.

 

“What happened?” Tony asked, as he looked around the stereotypical small hospital room, green walls with curtains and a few single chairs. Then he looked down at himself. He was in a blue hospital gown under blankets. He tried to figure out where he was having pain but everything was a dull ache. His arm cast was from his hand up to his armpit. “Did I break my arm?”

 

“Yeah Tony, you fractured your upper arm and your wrist was broken in two different places. I should call the doctor back in here.”

 

With that Bruce got up and walked out the door. The doctors came in a while later with Bruce and told Tony that the explosion he was in blasted him three stories down and the fall to the ground he fractured his arm and wrist. He would have to wait at least 3 weeks with the large case, then they would be able to give him just a cast on his wrist. There was no internal bleeding in his head but they said it was still classified as a major concussion. His hearing was still muffled and the ringing continued, so Tony asked about his ears. They looked inside them and told him they might have torn or he could have an acoustic trauma in his ear. Could have either been from explosion or the head trauma. They took his blood pressure gave him more medicine and left Tony and Bruce sat alone in his room. The TV played at a low volume a late night TV show.

 

“You weren’t out long… maybe an hour or so. How are you feeling?” 

“Ears are the worst right now… where’s Steve at?”

“He’s on the top floor with everyone giving a mission report. I wanted to make sure your okay. If you need more medicine I can ask to get you a larger dose.”

“I would be more comfortable yeah please… when can I go home?”

“ahh a couple days they said they want to make sure your arm is healing the right way and your head, they’ll need to monitor you every hour.”

“oh”

Tony said to the empty room. Bruce stood beside the bed and pulled out a black backpack.

“Here I brought you a couple things from your room. Steve still hasn’t been bac-“  
“Steve is okay… right… the explosion didn’t get him?”

“Yeah Tony he’s fine couple scratches from the fall when he jumped out. But here I brought your favorite extra large shirts to be comfy and your tablet.”

 

Tony barely heard Bruce through the muffle but he slowly made out everything.

“So what happened at the bank?”

 

“Ahh the robbers attempted to blow up the hostages that we already cleared. You and Steve were above them, and when they blew it the floor fell through and actually hit the robbers. The police were able to walk right in no problems. Clint saw them going for the detonator and warned everyone, Steve got out just fine. Purps are sitting in a jail cell waiting for their trial.” Bruce took a breath and handed the pad over to Tony. “But… don’t worry about cases or anything you just recover.”

 

Tony nodded and started tapping away on his stark pad. He shot a quick text to Steve Saying

_I’m awake and all is well. When you stopping by?_

 

He then looked back to Bruce “Any good food around here?”  
Bruce cringed.  
“What?” Tony asked cranking his neck like a dog hearing a strange noise.

“You were yelling…” Bruce laughed, “It’s fine probably just your ears. Yeah I can get the nurses in here with some food.”

 

“Gahhh…” Tony groaned. “I’m not eating hospital food, you know what I want, burgers and fries please”

Bruce laughed, “I’m not sure your allowed to eat a burger.”

Tony groaned again and suddenly his tablet went off.

_Steve: I’m at the tower going to shower and sleep. Don’t watch your shows to late, I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoonish._

Tony sighed.

“What’s up?”

“huh?” Tony looked up from his tablet. “Oh nothing Steve stopping by tomorrow. I just thought he was coming while he was in the building.”

“He’s probably tired from the mission that’s all.”

Tony nodded and went back to his tablet texting Steve back. 

_Okay, sleep well Love you_

Tony switched from his Tablet and the Late Night Show, until he glanced over at Bruce to see him starting to nod off.

 “Bruce… you don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine.”

“No it’s no trouble.”

“Bruce… you get me a cheeseburger and I’ll pass out until Steve gets here tomorrow.”

“You sure? I don’t think I can get you a cheeseburger.”

Tony waved his good hand “No no go sleep.”

Bruce stood up  
  


“I can’t promise a burger but yeah I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“I guess… but don’t return unless you have one.”  
  
Bruce laughed as he walked out the door shutting in behind him. Tony sat back and watched the TV. Why did Steve jump out that hole before the explosion? How did he know it was going to explode? Tony’s head hurt thinking hurt, and the ringing in his ears started to become annoying. The TV was to quite he had to strain his ears to pick up the words. He picked up his hand to snap beside his ear. He could still hear well, but it was muffled and didn’t sound as close than it should. He laid his head back, but quickly sat up when the nurse entered with a tray of food. He smiled and said thank you. She walked around checked his vitals and then turned the lights off as she left. Tony looked down at his depressing meal or potato’s and ham. Tony ate his meal with strain. His jaw couldn’t open all the way or be closed tight, his ear infection just be acting up. He didn’t finish eating his plate when he lay back down. He glanced over at his tablet to see if Steve texted back, there was one text.

 

 

_Steve: Don't worry I’ll sleep the whole night through._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEahhh..... ? Huhhh?? let me know how your feelings are?  
> where you want this to go and how much you hate it
> 
> THANKS!


	8. Balloon Mask

The night Tony had was not his best. The cast was itchy and lying on his back was starting to ache. The nurses had to come in and wake him up every hour to make sure the concussion wasn’t affecting his brain. They would barge in and ask do you know where you are? If he knew whom the president was? And then asked him to touch him nose. Tony was annoyed by the second time they asked. When he finally would fall back asleep it felt like they would barge back in. But when Tony awoke with the sun shining through he looked around and saw Steve smiling in the corner. “Hey how are you feeling?” Steve said while walking closer and squatted besides Tony.

Tony looked in Steve’s hand to see a pot of flowers in his hand. Then around the room to see his captain America teddy bear and balloons sitting in the opposite corner. Tony was so confused from his sleep he just kept staring.

“Hey you hungry? I can order us some food?” 

Tony just shook his head yes and stared at Steve again.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it in last night, I sat in the hospital for a while but you didn’t wake up so I headed upstairs to meet with everyone. Plus after the explosion I had to carry you all the way to the hospital and strip your armor off, I was pretty tired.”

Tony still was at a loss for words. He started and watched Steve pull the chair closer to Tony’s bed. His hearing was still muffled but understandable. 

“But Tony how are you?”

Tony coughed a little bit and cautiously said, “I’m good. Slept horrible with the nurses waking me up but… good.”

“Nurses are just doing their job. How’s your arm?”

“Itchy but drugs are doing their job…”

“ahh I was hoping you could do without those. Keep your head clear.”

Steve said setting the pot on the table beside him.  Steve continued “but the balloons are from Clint… and the flowers from Jane.”

“Tell them thanks.” Tony said as he reached for his Stark Pad to check the news and email. But as Tony reached out Steve ripped the tablet out of reach and set it beside the potted plant shooting him down.

  
“Sorry…” Tony muttered out. Looking down to his hand and messed with the IV chord. Steve didn’t like when he was on the phone when Steve was there.

“Nurses said you shouldn’t be on your electronics. It stresses your brain when you need to rest it.”

“I’ve had a concussion before…” Tony muttered with little enthusiasm.

 “If know your clumsily in the shop, which is exactly why you need to be even more careful. They get worse and more serious every time.”

 Tony nodded and looked around the room nervously. He wiggled in his bed moving his casted arm around and signed aloud.

  
“When… When can I leave here?”

 Steve who was messing with his button on his shirt looked up and said “Ahhhh… they’re not sure. Probably a couple more nights, don’t worry about it.”

 “When’s Bruce coming?” Tony asked. He flinched when he didn’t know if he should have asked about Bruce.

 Steve scrunched his face “Why would he come by?”

 “He just said he was going to. Maybe he won’t, I can’t remember.”

 Steve put a hand on Tony’s stomach “Hey don’t worry you could be remembering wrong.”

 

Tony wanted shrinked away from the hand, He wasn’t thinking clearly at all and didn’t know what was happening. His head was saying that Steve was bad, but he couldn’t remember clearly. Steve rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s side. Tony just kept looking around the room staring. The TV had been shut off and the window shades were drawn shut.

 

“Why the food?” Tony asked.

“What?” Steve looked up to meet Tony’s eyes.

“Why the food?” Tony repeated.

“Aren’t you hungry? I thought you’d be starved.”

Tony shook his head “no… no” Tony exhaled heavily “Why… NO” Tony was getting frustrated why didn’t Steve understand. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask.  
  
“Where? Do you mea-“

“Where… Where’s the food at.” Tony cut him off frustrated it took him so long to make Steve understand.

 

Steve laughed and when he caught his breath said “I’ll go ask” with that Steve patted Tony’s side and went up to cup his cheek. “Don’t worry the nurse said you might be mixing up words.” He got up and walked out.

 

Of course Tony knew this. When he got his first concussion Jarvis had read through the multiple symptoms and precautions that he should take. Tony has actually had 5 diagnosed concussions and probably 12 undiagnosed. This wasn’t the worst but he knew that it was harder to form sentences when he was nervous. It used to be talking in front of pepper or the board when he had a concussion that would make him stammer and had to understand. But now it was just Steve that was making him nervous. He sat up to touch his tablet and see if anyone had texted him. He sat the bed fully up and leaned over to see the tablet. Although when he went to reach to tap the screen awake, he realized his hand was in the cast and wrapped to his stomach. He signed and threw his head back. Steve walked back in with a tray in hand he set it down on the bedside table and pushed it in front of Tony.

 

“Best in the house.” Steve pulled the cover off and reveled the sad lasagna and a pile of green beans.

 Tony nodded “Thanks.”

 "No problem my prince.” Steve said and bent down to kiss Tony’s forehead.  
  
Tony starting eating against what his stomach was saying. While they sat Steve talked about the new missions he was going on. Tony listened nodding every once in a while to show Steve he was still listening when he really wasn’t. He couldn’t think about anything. He tugged on his ears as he felt pressure building up fluid was building up and started aching. He kind of wanted to just sleep. He finished most of his meal and scooted the table away. He was unaware Steve stopped talking, when he looked up Steve was on his tablet.

“Did anyone text me?”

“Ahh Pepper said to call and Bruce said no to burgers.” Steve said without looking up.

“Mkay… Bruce coming?”

“I’m not sure… he didn’t say anything this morning.”

“Can you text him and ask?”

“Why? Tony don’t bother him.”

“No it’s just he said he was coming.”

 Steve looked up from the tablet “Why? What is he going to do besides just sit here? Tony you’re so selfish you think anyone wants to come and just sit here while you eat and sleep? Nurses don’t even want to they’re getting paid.”

 “He left last night and we—“

“What were you doing last night? Humor me and tell me.”

“No Steve… no it’s” Tony shook his head he couldn’t talk he tried multiple times. “Steve no… we were talking about… about the umm mission.”

Steve blinked his face not showing any emoticon.

 “Steve we were talking about the mission how it went and everything, I wanted to talk to him again.”

“I was in the fucking mission why can’t you talk to me?”

 “I didn’t think you would want to… sorry.” Tony lied. He didn’t want to talk to Steve about it. He got to angry to quickly to have a conversation.

 “Sorry it was nothing… I think I’m going to get some sleep.”

 “Doctor did say you shouldn’t be stressing your brain to much… and if I want my boys brain back to inventing and…” Steve sighed “and finding people… I’m going to need you back.”

 

Tony gave Steve a smile and nodded his head. He messed with the tough cast material and tried to get it comfortable. Tony looked around the room for a clock and when he found non asked Steve. “Noon, Bruce said he would be here at 2… So you sleep get your brain working. Oh, how are your ears Bruce said something about them.”

 Tony remembering them again tugged on them. “Just muffled still… really only annoying now.”

 

“Let me know if it gets worse.” Steve leaned back in his chair and popped his legs up on Tony’s bed near his calf’s.

 

After a few minutes of listening to Steve tap away on the tablet, Tony laid back the bed a bit.

“Can… we turn the TV on or something at least?”

 

“No Tony.” Steve said in a stern voice, more like commanding a dog not to bite than no to a grown man.

 “What…” Tony started his concussion making him not realize how angry Steve sounded. “What about well turn it down.” And when Steve looked up from his tablet. “We can turn the brightness down to.” Tony stammered out. “Or… or just turn it away.” Steve continued to stare. “Sorry never mind its fine I’m fine. Forget it.” Tony quickly covered and looked away from Steve to the shaded window.

 “Tony.” Steve said in a soft voice. “Do you need background noise to sleep?”

 Tony turned back looked at Steve “Yes. Yeah I can’t stop thinking, Steve I need something to focus on other than my ears or… or my arm.”

 “You don’t have to guilt trip me, we can turn on something.”

Steve sat up to grab the remote. “Wait what about some music?”

 No… no something to look at and zoom into Tony thought “Sure.”

 “I have some music we can listen to that nice and relaxing for you.”

 

Steve turned on some old classical music Tony helped him download. Tony really didn’t want to listen to anything, but it seemed to help calm him down. Steve was so awesome to sit there with Tony. Tony doesn’t even have to talk and Steve is happy. Tony liked when Steve was happy, it made him feel like he was doing something right. Tony didn’t think Steve would come at all today let alone come with gifts and sit with Tony. He even got him his food. His brain running slower than usual and foggy his thinking was so floaty. One thought wouldn’t continue throughout he would get distracted and think of something else. Tony sat listening to the music and turned on his good-armed side and pulled his legs up towards him. He heard Steve pull his chair closer and peaked over his shoulder to see Steve putting the guardrail down. So he could lie beside Tony with his feet setting on the chair. Steve was pressed right up to Tony’s back. Steve still messing with the tablet in one hand put his other hand on Tony’s head petting him slowly. Tony leans into the touch and loves the feeling of warmth on his back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... having a concussion sucks.... you can't explain anything your thinking of...
> 
> Also WTF Steve
> 
> Let me know what you hate.... i mean think


	9. The New York Mask

 

 

The next few days passed slowly, far to slowly for Tony’s liking. Bruce came by later and Steve dominated the conversation so Tony could barley say a few words. Tony didn’t mind, his head was pounding and with his ears he could barley hear anything. For the past week Tony had been sitting alone in the hospital with only the movie channel playing at a low volume. It took convincing but Steve eventually realized he needed some brain stimulation while no one was there. They had taken off the large cast and now Tony just had a cast on his forearm to his knuckles now. A week of complete boredom. Steve came by every other day for an hour or so, and Bruce came by to drop off more clothes. Steve took away his phone so he was forced to use the room phone to contact anyone. Pepper had needed him for advice on an issue she was having with convincing the board. Rodney was away on a mission so he only called for ten minutes before he had to leave. Tony mostly sat and watched the movies that were on the TV. They were having Die Hard marathon then all the Jason Bourne movies. Tony was sick of watching so much action and violence.

He asked the doctor if he could walk laps around the building just to get moving. It was an off balance walk and he had to take brakes but he walked to the cafeteria and back. Although, if he didn’t have the IV pole he probably wouldn’t have had made it. When he got back to his room Steve was in his room to praise him for walking and start getting back to normal. Steve was so happy he asked the Doctor if he could return home two days early.

Tony sat in the car with his new freedom. Without the IV hooked up to him he wasn’t so itchy and could move his arm finally. The smaller cast was still annoying to move but his elbow loved the new range of motion after being stuck in a bent position. They sat in the back of one of Tony’s driver’s car. Happy had left him long ago just like Pepper. No Happy didn’t leave him he was promoted, didn’t leave him _, didn’t leave him_.

“Tony?”  
Tony coughed to cover up his stare out the window and turned towards Steve.

“Sorry.”  
“Are your ears still hurting? Did you even hear me?”

“I was looking at the window… I wasn’t I didn’t.”

“Concussion is still affecting you?”  
Steve put an arm across Tony’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Your head still got a cloud over your thinking cap?”

Tony looked up at Steve and simply smiled and nodded.

“My pour baby genius. Probably confused of this big mean world.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead and gently head butted him.

“What’s your plans for today.” Tony asked leaning his head in the crook of Steve’s neck.

“I took the day off to help you settle in. Wanna go the park or something? You’ve been in that hospital for far to long.”

 

“I’m kind of tired.” Tony mumbled but Steve didn’t hear him.

 

“Yeah it would be good for you to clear your head. Hey Johnston take us around to central park. Me and Tony can walk back from there.”

 

Tony signed, he was exhausted and the bright sun was reflecting everywhere.   


They pulled off to the sidewalk and Steve slid out. Tony was still wearing his comfy clothes that Bruce brought him. Did Steve even know how he got those clothes? He never once brought him anything with him to the hospital, besides the gifts from the first day. Maybe Steve told Bruce to give him the clothes, packed the bags. Bruce probably didn’t even want to drop the bags off, but Steve was too busy to drop them off himself. They walked slowly, strolling down the curling sidewalk. Tony lost in his thoughts. The sun was to bright it was hard to keep his eyes open and focused on one thing.

Steve was on Tony’s right side. He cutely flicked Tony’s chin and put an arm around him.

“Wait.” Steve simply said and did a cute spin so he was on the other side of Tony and interlocked his fingers with Tony’s hand.

“I missed you.” Steve said looking through his long eyelashes.

“I missed you too.” Tony said drawing up a slow smile. Trying to focus on walking without falling. Steve’s hand was grounding him.

Suddenly a blinding headache fell over Tony. He stumbled a little bit and whined.

“Woah hey, what’s wrong?” Steve stopped walking and brought Tony over to a bench to sit him down.

Tony opened his eyes and looked around trying regain his groundings.

“I’m jus… justs dizly” Tony sighed “Dizzy.” Tony said getting frustrated with his slurred speech.

“Hey your fine it’s okay.” When Tony was still not responding. “Hey Tony lets get you something to eat maybe that will help.”

Tony’s stomach lurched as Steve stood him up.

“Here you go buddy look a juice bar lets go in.”

 

They jogged across the street and entered in the brightly colored shop. The colors in the store confused Tony even more. The colors messed together and it scared Tony when he couldn’t distinguish between two objects. Steve ordered for him and Tony accepted the drink not wanting to argue.

“There you go. That should help you out.” 

Tony sipped his green cucumber juice as they stepped outside into the street.

They had to walk street side seven blocks to the tower. Tony was scared the roar of the streets over come him. His ears made everything a lot louder than they were. The constant people walking past, Tony couldn’t focus on one conversation. The cars that whipped past were so close and loud. Tony cringed and clung on to Steve.   
“Hey make sure you keep drinking that.”

Tony nodded and drank. He drank like the juice was his lifeline. Tony’s casted hand held the straw up to his mouth, while the other was still interlocked with Steve’s. He tried to only focus on drinking so he would drown out the noises of the rough New York streets. A siren went off on a fire truck sitting in the street, than three police cars also came roaring by. That’s when Tony lost his inner battle. He let go of Steve’s hand and ran over to an ally way, throwing up all over the dirty brick wall.

 

 

“Dammit Tony! Tony? You couldn’t have told me you were going to throw up? For Fucks sakes I want one romantic walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been suppperr bussyy lately
> 
> just a short update for tonight


	10. The Mask of the Streets

 

 

When Tony’s brain finally settled down, he found himself slumped on a bench. He looked around, he could finally distinguish between shapes and objects. The noises in his ears were less buzzing and weren’t as loud as it had been before. Tony noticed he was on the bench right across from the alleyway he vomited in. But Steve was nowhere to be found. Tony looked around frantically searching for Steve. He couldn’t remember much from the hospital ride to the bench he was sitting on. He only remembered Steve was with him and they were holding hands. Tony also recollected Steve yelling at him while he was throwing up.

Shit why did I always have to fuck up. Steve was so patient with me at the hospital and when they were walking. He even went out of his way to get me something to drink when I wasn’t feeling well.

Tony continued to have self hate thoughts until he looked up and realized it was getting dark. Panic took over him he looked around and Steve still wasn’t… still wasn’t back. Tony sat forward and put his head in his hands. Shit shit shit…. What if I said something stupid to Steve. Gosh why am I so stupid Steve was trying to make me feel better. Gosh OHh Fuck.

Tony’s thoughts spun out of his control. His brain would start to worry about one thing only to think of worse and worse thoughts. They were confusing thoughts at most. They didn’t make sense. Steve wasn’t making sense to Tony and he couldn’t he remember why he was starting to dislike Steve in the first place. _He left you in the bank to die! NO Steve didn’t STEVE LOVES me he tells me that daily I’m an asshole for not caring about him. I should care about him more. Tell him that I do. Fuck I suck at relationships, Steve’s going to realizes that and leave me out in the cold._ Tony continued to torture himself internally while sitting on the cold hard wooden bench until the night air came. The taxis’ had their lights on and a cold New York breeze made Tony’s arms prickle with goose bumps.

 

Tony looked up from his hands and saw that the streets were still busy with people walking home from work. Tony sat back and pulled his hoodie tight to him. The wind blew past as Tony sighed. Should I wait on the bench for Steve to come back? What if he went to get help after he threw up? Or the avengers had an emergency. Tony decided to wait about another hour to see if Steve would show up.

After what seemed like a half hour, tony had a thought and felt his pocket of his sweatpants for his phone.  Only to realize that Steve still hasn’t given his phone back to him yet. Steve cared enough to take his phone away from him so he could get better. _No idiot he just wants to find Bucky. He’s told you that a million times._ Tony cringed away from his inner thoughts and stood up. His back cracked from sitting on a bench for so long. His legs stung as the blood flow was starting to enter his unused legs. The crowds of people started becoming less and less business and more shady and drunk group of friends.

 

Tony looked around for street signs to direct him the way to the tower. He found the direction he needed to head and started walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY   
> With soccer and classes starting I'm very pooping busy   
> not that i have a set schedule i shall be on here more often  
> AND I Know its short i just wanted to get an update before my brain exploded with different ideas


	11. The forest shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOORRRRRYYYYY
> 
> I’ve been crazy busy with school and I had three jobs at once at one point. BUT… I now only have one consistent job and will update this piece. I have not forgotten I have been thinking the way I want to push this but, NO not forgotten.

 

Tony walked down the dark street. Lights were shinning everywhere from open signs and bars. Tony saw the lights and evaded away from them. The night reminded him of his younger years when he had a bad trip on acid. Things were just spinning and making him so confused. Tony headed away from the bright lights of the streets and down an alleyway. The back of Tony’s head was trying to figure out why going down this alleyway was not a good idea, but Tony’s mind was focused on getting away from the brightness and loudness.

 

The cast on Tony’s arm was annoying him, he pulled at the material that stuck out the opening by his thumb. While messing with the cloth he wondered what way he was supposed to be going again. Would Steve come rescue him soon? _Wait didn’t Steve leave me on that bench?_

The thoughts in Tony’s brain continued to circle.

 

After walking around the alleyways for what seemed like hours, Tony came to a clearing and saw trees. Steve please be here. Steve find me, please. Was all Tony could think.

 

Tony crossed a bridge and found a tree with long branches. Walking wasn’t helping, Tony still didn’t find Steve and still didn’t know which way home was. Tony decided that walking around wasn’t helping him. He started to have a limp, because his hip was bruised from the fall and with the constant strain it was starting to ache. The tree he found had plenty of moss to cushion him. While it didn’t help from the harsh winds it was comfy enough to lay by and wait for Steve.

 

Steve

Steve……

Please Steve……

 

  
Tony’s body started to shake from the fear that Steve would never find him. He had been under the tree for three hours and the Sun was starting to rise again.

 

 

Come on Steve….

 

  
Steve was I supposed to wait? At the bench? Was it bad that I left?

Steve? Did you want me to come find you?

STEVE!

You always help me with what to do!   
STEVE HELP ME?

 

WHY AREN’T YOU HERE TO HELP ME?  


Steve please….

 

 

  
“Mr. Stark?”

 

Tony startled awake.

“Gah! What???”

 

“Are you Tony Stark?”

 

Tony looked around and standing above him was a Man dressed in running shorts and a large t-shirt with the selves cut off. Tony squinted, the sun was now above the skyscrapers and shining down. The guys shirt read “I don’t sweat, I leak awesome.” It must have been from a gym.

 

Tony nodded “Yeah I am.”

 

Tony peered behind the guy and saw a whole group of people in work out gear stretching.

 

“You don’t look so good sir. What happened? Did Loki come back? Someone attac-“

  
Tony cut off the man before Tony got even more confused.

“Noo… ahh pain meds worked to well…. You have a phone I can borrow?”

 

The man nodded and continued to rant about how Tony was his favorite and always will be. The man then continued into asking about why his arm was broken and if at the bank he sacrificed himself for Steve and the team.

 

Tony grabbed the phone from the out reached hand. Time seemed to stop once the phone came into view. The natural sound around him drowned out.

_Who do I call?_

_Do I call Steve and have him pick me up?_

_Or do I just look up directions to get to the tower?  
Steve?_

_Yeah I gotta call Steve he can save me. God I hope Steve has his phone on him._

 

Tony typed in the number.

 

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ri-_

“Hello?”

Tony heard Steves voice in his eye and immediately let out a sob.   


“STEVE! Steve it’s Tony!”

Tony breathed out, quickly turning away so that no one in public would see his tears.

 

“Oh, hey Tony. What’s up? I’m about to go on a run.”

 

“I… Steve can… you come get me?”

 

“Tony your not leaving the tower.”

 

_What?_

 

“No Steve I never got to the tower. Steve I couldn’t find you or the tower. I can’t think…. I…” Tony stopped breathed and realized he was talking really loud. “Steve… I’m at a park… I can’t think… please Steve come get me. Please? Will you?”  


The other side of the line went quiet for a while, which worried Tony.

 

“um… yeah… after my run I’ll go to you and we can taxi it back. Okay? How you feeling? Are you hurt at all? And your arm how is it?”

 

“I’m fine…. My head hurts a lot and my cast is just dirty. Steve what happened I couldn’t find you? I… I… had to Sleep by this… tree and—“

 

“Tony. Your okay for right now? Right? You don’t need to call 911 do you?”

 

Tony sucked in the tears and wiped his face “no… no…”

 

“Okay let’s talk about this when we get back to the tower and you’ve showered. If you’re confused it’s probably the concussion making you see or think things.”

 

Tony was quiet trying not to have a panic attack.

 

“Tony okay? I’ll be there in like 45 minutes.”

 

Tony again didn’t have any words. He was focusing on not crying tears of joy. Only 45 minutes until Steve came.

 

“Tony… tell me okay.”

 

“Okay… okay” Tony smiled and heard Steve hang up the phone.

 

Tony got up handed the phone to the gym man and started walking back towards the road.

 

The man tired to talk to tony after for a little bit but Tony just nodded and walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

Tony smiled to himself.

_Steve was coming…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHORT   
> SORRY
> 
> Let me know what you think... how you feel.... stuff like that  
> ALso i realize there are errors i feel its more interesting to just post it without reading it 100,000 times  
> :D


	12. Park Mask

**_Tony smiled to himself._ **  
**_Steve was coming…_ **

 

  
_Shit…. fuck fuck fuck shit_

_How the hell is Steve going to find me in this huge park…_

_Am I in central park or is this just a smaller park?_

Tony looked around the park he was now so deep inside the park he couldn’t see any skyscrapers unless he looked high above the trees.

He must have been in Central Park. Tony’s head was dizzy from not sleeping well and he simply couldn't’ make sense of where he was or should go. He thought about stopping the jogging man again to call Steve and ask where to meet at, but as he turned around the man was gone and he realized he was alone in the park would only scattered joggers trying to get a jog in before the sun fully rose and the city roared awake.

He saw a cement path and begin walking towards the skyscrapers he could see.

When he got to a street already getting traffic heavy he walked under the street sign to see where he was.

“W 59th St.” He murmured to himself.

Seeing more and more people starting to walk out in suits Tony became embarrassed of how dirty he looked and not wanting to draw attention to the news he pulled his baggy hoodie up above his head. He turned and limped to a park bench to sit on. Hoping that Steve would run past and find him.

He sat for about 20 minutes nodding off before his foot was kicked and his head jumped up.

He heard a familiar voice “Tony? Have another drunken night out while on painkillers?” He heard Lokis voice tsking him.

Tsk… Tsk.. always such a party boy but even you should be smart enough to not do it while on painkillers.”

Tony stared at the man who was talking to him. It was Loki's voice but in a body that looked like Jeffery Donovan's

Confused Tony blurted out “Loki?” Not even sure if this was actually Loki shapeshifting or simply his mind going crazy.

“Why yes…” Loki winked. “I’m off to get tea, could your hangover use a cup of coffee?”

Tony sat not saying anything.

“I almost walked right past you but then I noticed your shoes and knew that a homeless man could not be able to afford those shoes let alone get close enough to steal them. So I curiously walked over and noticed a Stark sleeping on a bench at eight in the morning.”

“Steve?..... Where’s Steve?”

_Shit. Would Steve be pissed he was with Loki again? and think he spent all night with Loki? fuck..._

 

“Can you call Steve?”

Loki still standing motioned for Tony to also and started walking wanting Tony to follow.

  
“Oh no thanks I’m just waiting for Steve to get done with is run… Can you call Steve?”

  
Loki turned back to Tony and took a couple steps towards him. 

“I can call him… would you like me to?”

_NO. yes? fuck. I don’t know. I don’t think Steve will find me without Loki telling him where he was._

 

“yea I just need to check something with him… and I… lost my phone.”

Loki let out a laugh and said: “What at a bar crawl you were at?”

“yea…,” Tony said into the empty air.

Loki took out his phone and found Steves number the contact was *Steven Rogers* with a picture of the American flag behind it. Loki hit call and put the phone up to his ear.

_Fuck Tony you dumbass now Steve is going to hate you and think your fucking Lo_ …

 

“Ahh Steven. Yes, I was just calling to let you know on my walk to get tea this morning I found Stark sitting on a bench alone waiting for you.” Loki’s voice rang out.  
Tony perked his ears desperately trying to listen to what Steve was saying.

Loki laughed “Ahhh yes no it’s no trouble I’m just on my way for tea...Yup, it’s no problem, Steven… Yes yes… Goodbye” Loki hung up the phone and offered a hand to Tony telling him to stand up.

“Welp you're on a tea run with me then we’ll go back to the tower.”

“Why? Where’s Steve??” Tony stammered out straining to stand.

“Steven run is going to take longer because shield has him taking recruits with him as well. So let's go off to tea and then he will meet you at the tower at 8:45”

Tony took one step and his hip ripped in pain. The pain making his head ring out in misery. Loki seemed to notice and stopped immediately. Loki didn’t say anything but he stopped and turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

“Loki? Can you take me to the tower first?” Tony’s voice was low and Loki could tell they were on the verge of tears. Tony’s head was agonizing he couldn’t walk and he couldn’t think straight. Loki pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber back to the tower. no words were exchanged between Tony and Loki throughout the ride. Loki helped Tony get out of the car but Tony quickly retracted backward from Loki’s helpful hand in case Steve had seen. They both stood in the elevator Loki turned back into his normal looking self in tight jeans and a loose long sleeve white V neck.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.”

Loki furrowed his brow “What on earth happened to you last night?”

“Nothing. I got lost while drinking… and just feeling the pain now.”

The elevator door opened and Tony stepped out and went right to his bedroom door. Loki followed for a couple steps.

“Your lying aren't you Stark?”

Tony stopped turning slowly towards Loki.

_Tell him_ tell _him everything you piece of shit._ Wait _no no no you're no the piece of shit steve is… Is he? Tony’s been called an asshole by everyone in his life… maybe he needed to change. what? Loki does he want to help? Help with what though nothing is wrong Tony is doing everything wrong._

  
Tony flashed a smile and winked “Steve and I had a crazy night and he still can run in the morning I can’t.” with that, he turned back to his door.

“Then why the limp? Also, why would Steve let you party right after the hospital?”

Tony opened his door “Steve isn’t used to having amazing sex with me and we went at it all night that's why this limp, we were celebrating that I wasn’t dead.” as Tony finished his sentence Tony walked inside and shut the door in Loki’s face.

Tony ran to the alarm clock beside the bed it read 8:30.

_Only 15 more minutes until Steve got here god please come fast._ Please _, Steve._

 

Tony sat up on the bed staring at the door. He looked down at how dirty his clothes were. He quickly got up and put on different boxers and sweatpants on. Then searched for a shirt he saw a pile of Steve's clothes he dove to it and put on one of Steve's long sleeve PJ shirts that were super baggy on Tony. He went into the master bathroom and washed his cast off and face. Once finished he jumped into the bed again resting his back against the wall hugging a pillow.

_Steve…. please hurry._

 

Just then the door clicked open and Tony perked up. Steve stepped into the room shirt obviously drenched in sweat.

“Steve……” Tony said letting out a sob. “I…. I couldn’t find you and I was so scar--d” tears flooded out from his face as Steve walked close to the bedside. Tony scooted closer to Steve to reach him.

“Tony baby… I had no idea where you went.” Steve went to lay on the bed with his back also resting on the wall pushing the covers back with his feet.

Tony sat sobbing wanting to hug Steve and feel safe. Just then Steve wrapped around Tony and pulled him to lay his head on his chest hugging Tony with both arms. Tony hugged back crying and murmuring about how he was confused and in so much pay and slept under a tree.

 

“I’m so sorry Steve I couldn’t find the tower or..or you or-.”

**“Shh... It’s okay Tony… It’s okay. I forgive you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHhhhhh....
> 
> Don't look at the dates life has been stupidly tough and just felt the need to keep updating again so hopefully I will be able to keep at this!


End file.
